The Greatest Gift
by Silent Whisper
Summary: [Happy birthday Prince Izzy x] Twister, Otto, and Reggie go to Hawaii for Keoni's birthday. Please R&R [Slash: Keoni x Twister]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I haven't written in a long, long time. This is because to be honest, I've lost interest in writing and in Rocket Power in general. I just don't really have time to watch the show or to write. I'm a senior in high school and will soon be starting that lovely task of applying to colleges and getting things like that settled. So for now I'm going on a nearly permanent hiatus, I'm not going to even try to work on my other fics until atleast January, even though I really hate to leave my fics unfinished.

This fic is a birthday present to my lovely friend Izzy. (Prince Izzy X) It's also my first attempt at a slash fic. I am aware that this fic is similar to one of Izzy's own fics, I didn't notice this until after Scott helped me come up with the idea, and Izzy already knows, and is okay with this. Be a dear and make his birthday really special and go and read and review a fic or two of his, they might be kinda long but they're worth it, even if you aren't a big fan of slash, his fics are really good anyways, and they're funny. Happy birthday Izzy!

Thanks Scotteh for your help on this, and for your help on all of my other fics I appreciate it.

Oh and since this is going to be my last fic for a while.. I'd like to thank all my reviewers over the time I've been on even if some of you guys probably won't bother reading or reviewing this since it's a slash fic. You people really should give slash a chance, I did, and look at me, I'm writing a slash fic. :P

****

The Greatest Gift

Chapter 1

It was a calm, cool night in Ocean Shores. Most of the town was asleep, except for a seventeen year-old Twister Rodriguez. It was one O'clock in the morning of September 18th, later on in the day Twister would be joining his friends, Sam Dullard, Otto Rocket, who were both also seventeen, and his sister Reggie Rocket, who was eighteen on a cruise to Hawaii where they would be celebrating a close friend's, birthday on the 19th.

Twister lay wide awake in his bed, he had just spent the last three hours trying to think of the perfect gift for the guy of his dreams. Sure there was already the group present, a brand new jet ski that he and his friends had all chipped in for, but Twister wanted to get Keoni something a little bit more personal, something from his heart.

It had been evident to Twister that he had feelings for Keoni beyond friendship about a year ago. Keoni came to Ocean Shores for the first time in three years after a family feud kept him away. Keoni went surfing with the gang and Twister just couldn't get over how fabulous Keoni looked without his shirt on, he had a nice washboard stomach, broad shoulders, strong arms, and a smile that could make you melt. At first Twister had tried to reject the feelings he had been having, but when his older brother Lars, and his best friend Sam both came out of the closet about being gay, and started dating, Twister realized that he needed to just be himself. He once was in a relationship with this guy named Jeff, but things didn't really work out with him.

__

'We're leaving first thing tomorrow morning, why do I always wait 'till the last minute for everything!' Twister thought, _'This sucks, I've gotta find him the greatest gift, something to let him know how I feel'_

Twister continued to toss and turn for a while, just before sunrise he finally fell asleep.

Just two short hours later he was awoken by a phone call.

"Hello?" Twister answered the phone sleepily.

"Hey you ready to go yet!" The voice on the other line said.

"Errr… almost Otto, gimme 15 minutes okay?"

"'Kay." Otto responded before hanging up the phone.

"Urrrrgh" Twister groaned before dragging himself out of bed and into the shower, after showering he got dressed and started walking across the street to the Rocket's.

"Twister! Could you speed it up a little? We're already going to be late!" Reggie yelled from her porch.

"Good morning to you too, Reg," he mumbled, "Yeah, sorry I'll be right there!"

"What time did you go to sleep last night Twist?" Reggie asked noticing the huge dark circles under his eyes.

"I didn't fall asleep until 5 this morning." he replied.

"All the excitement of you kids going to Hawaii on your own for the first time kept you up?" Ray asked, coming out of the house carrying the last of the luggage out to Reggie's car

"Eh... Something like that."

Luckily Twister had put his things in Reggie's car the day before, otherwise they'd definitely miss the ship.

"Looks like you guys are ready to go, god you guys grew up so fast…" Ray closed the door to the trunk.

"Yeah, dad, before you go off into one of your stories, we really need to go." Otto said, he and Sam had been inside talking.

The four teens piled inside Reggie's car and drove to the dock their ship was leaving from. They got there with just enough time to get on the ship. It would take three hours to get to Hawaii A/N: I assume it would actually take a lot longer than that but for the purposes of this fic, it's going to take three hours.

"What are we supposed to do for three hours?"

"Let's go get something to eat," Sam suggested.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to eat breakfast this morning." Twister said.

So the four of them went down to the dinning hall where they were serving breakfast. After picking whatever food they wanted they sat down at a table off in the corner or the room.

"I can't wait until we get to Hawaii," Sam said taking a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"Me either, I love it there. That's why I'm going to go to school there next year." Because of her good grades Reggie had already applied, and been accepted to Hawai'i Pacific University in Honolulu. A/N: Real school, not sure if they have journalism as a major there though, but again for the purposes of this fic…

"Do you know where you want to go to school yet, Sam?"

"I've got a couple schools in mind. I'm going somewhere local so that I'll be close to Lars." he replied.

"Oh please," Otto rolled his eyes.

"What about you guys?" Sam asked Otto and Twister.

"No Idea." Twister answered."

"Me either. We still have a whole year to think about that." Otto said.

"You shouldn't put it off. Better to figure it out early, you'll be less stressed next year." Reggie warned.

"I'm not worried about it."

"This is so awesome, that we're going to Hawaii on our own I mean."

"Yeah I know, Squid, I never thought we'd be trusted alone after what happened last year." Twister laughed.

Sam started laughing as well, "What were we thinking? We were so dumb back then."

The gang thought back to the summer before last when Twister's parents left town for a week and they threw a wild party. The whole house was nearly destroyed.

"I'm surprised that we're not still grounded for that." Otto added.

"Hey guys lets go back up on deck." Reggie suggested, they had all finished their breakfast.

They went back up to the deck and sat in some chairs up there looking out over the ocean. It was taking Twister everything he had just to stay awake. He didn't want to sleep because they only had two hours before they got to Hawaii. Whenever Twister fell asleep he was always really groggy when he woke up. He didn't want to look like an idiot in front of Keoni. So Twister just sat there looking at the water, he wondered how deep the ocean was where they were at at that moment, and he wondered about how many fish there were in the ocean, and lots of other things you'd wonder about if you were really, really sleepy. All this wondering was making him even more tired, and Otto who was snoring away on the chair beside him wasn't helping anything. On his right Sam was reading a book, or was trying to atleast. Every now and then these little kids came running by yelling, and playing tag, and would disturb his concentration. Next to Sam Reggie was playing some little travel game.

"Wanna play tic-tac-toe?" he asked Sam.

Those annoying kids ran by once more, "Sure," Sam put down his book and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

Twister and Sam played tic-tac-toe for what seemed like hours. Twister needed to sleep. Now.

"Hey, if I take a little nap you'll wake me up before we get there right?" he asked, "You know how I am when I first wake up."

"Sure." Sam went back to reading his book and Twister dozed off.

-----

"Hey Twister.. Wake up we're here…" Reggie shook him lightly.

"Huh… what?" Twister said sleepily.

"We're in Hawaii, let's go."

"Sam I thought you were going to wake me up!"

Sam shrugged, "I forgot?"

Twister got up and they got off the ship, they were greeted by Keoni and a couple of his family members, after picking up their luggage they headed back to Keoni's house where they'd be staying for the next couple days. The guest room was made up all nicely, in it was one queen sized bed, and three cots.

"If two of you wanted, two could fit in the bed, but we figured that'd create some awkwardness." Keoni's father said.

Reggie nodded, "Well I call the bed!" she said putting her stuff on it.

After they all got settled they wanted to go out and do some thing.

"Where do you guys wanna go?" Keoni asked.

Let's go surfing!" Otto yelled.

"Is that cool with you guys?"

"Yeah the others replied almost simultaneously.

"Okay great, lets go!"

After packing a few things they left for the beach. Otto was the first one out in the ocean, showing off as usual. The waves were always much bigger in Hawaii than in Ocean Shores. Reggie and Sam soon joined him, leaving Twister and Keoni alone on the beach. Twister was playing with the sand, and Keoni was just sitting there next to him.

"So… how are things going?" Twister asked nervously.

Oh… uh fine…. You?" Keoni replied.

"I'm alright… how's school going?"

"Pretty good… you got a girlfriend…?" Keoni slid a little closer to Twister.

There was an awkward pause, "Uh… no…" another pause, "You?"

"Nope, how 'bout a boyfriend?" Keoni asked, trying to sound like he was joking.

__

'this is my chance to tell him how I feel…' Twister thought, but all that would come out of his mouth was "Heh… nope."

"Oh… cool…"

"Yeah… do anything fun lately?"

"Well, I won first place in a state surfing contest."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, what about you?"

"Not much, this summer was kinda dull, coming to Hawaii is always fun though."

"You should come down here more often, I miss you, I mean, all of you… you'd probably be having more fun out there surfing then sitting up here talking to me though."

"Actually I like talking to you."

"Really"

"Yeah but I guess If you wanna we can go surf."

"It's up to you."

"Let's go for a little while… it's getting kind of hot, it'd be cooler in the water."

The five of them surfed together well into the evening. Afterwards Keoni took the gang go the annual end of summer luau. They ate lots of Hawaiian food, like Char Sui and Lau Lau, A/N: Okay, so I'm not 100 sure what those are, but I looked up luau foods, and they sounded interesting. and just sat around and talked with people they hadn't seen in a long time. At around 9pm they went back to Keoni's to watch all of their favorite scary movie, Jurassic Park. Keoni sat down right in between Otto and Twister, every time a scary part came up, even though they'd already seen the movie a thousand times, Keoni would squeeze Twister's hand. Twister would look over at him, smile and then squeeze back before they both let go. After the movie they were all tired after their long day. They all went to bed, Twister fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

****

The Greatest Gift

Chapter 2

When Twister woke up he was alone with Keoni. Keoni was laying beside him.

"What? When did you come in here?" he asked.

"Last night, there was a thunder storm and I got lonely so I came in here, is that okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay want me to cook you some breakfast?" Keoni gave Twister a kiss on the cheek.

"Sure." Twister blushed.

Keoni got up out of bed and went into the kitchen. Twister got up and started to get dressed, Keoni came back a few minutes later, while Twister was still in his boxers.

"Keoni!"

"Oh come on, I know you want me just as badly as I want you." Keoni smiled flirtatiously.

Twister said nothing, he was just too shocked that this was actually happening, Keoni came towards him and they kissed. Gently at first, but before either of them knew it they were back in bed making out.

Keoni broke the kiss just as suddenly as he had started it, "Oh yeah, how do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled."

"Good me too," Keoni smiled and got out of the bed again, and went back into the kitchen.

"Wow." Twister said aloud to himself before getting up to finish getting dressed.

He went out to the kitchen where Keoni was already eating. He sat down at the table where another plate was set out.

"What do you wanna do today?"

"Well, where is everyone?" Twister asked,

"Oh they went out somewhere, I told them I wanted to spend the day with you."

"Oh"

"What? You don't want to spend my birthday with me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Alright then, so where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm.. Well it's your birthday, you decide."

"Okay, let's go to the amusement park."

After they finished eating they went down to the amusement part together. This amusement part looked a lot like the one back in Ocean Shores.

"Hey let's go on this one!" Keoni said grabbing Twister's hand and pulling him towards a ride.

Keoni wanted to go on this huge roller coaster that had lots and lots of flips and turns. They got in the really long line and sometime later they got on.

When they were buckled into their little cart Keoni wrapped his arms around Twister and they stayed that way for the whole ride.

After they were done Twister felt sick to his stomach, but Keoni wanted to go on the tilt-a-whirl.

"Only for you… and only because it's your birthday. "

Keoni smiled and they went on the tilt-a-whirl, by the time they were done Twister felt like he was going to puke so the two of them just walked hand-in-hand while his stomach settled.

"Aw, did the big bad roller coaster give little Twister a tummy ache?" Keoni teased while rubbing Twister's stomach.

Twister pouted, "Oh shut up."

Keoni laughed, "Come on we'll go on the ferris wheel."

They walked to the ferris wheel, this ride was nice and slow, Twister's stomach started to feel better, and when you were at the top you could see a great view of the island.

They got some cotton candy and ate it together.

"Twister you have made this the best birthday ever, I'm so happy we're together."

Twister smiled and gave Keoni a kiss. "I'm happy we're together too, is there anywhere else you'd like to go?"

"Well, they have a new ride in the park…"

"Not another roller coaster…"

"It'll be fun!"

"Okay, okay fine."

"You're the best Twister."

Keoni led Twister to the far end of the amusement park where they boarded another roller coaster.

This one started out at a nice speed but suddenly it started going faster and faster, too fast, like breaking all the laws of physics fast. The coasters tracks were starting to break and the whole thing started to collapse. Twister and Keoni were holding onto each other as they fell from the sky. Both of them were screaming. Some how Keoni lost his grip on Twister and started falling faster to the ground. Twister started to see his life flash before his eyes when he fell with a thud… into his own bed.

He shot straight up in his bed, sweat was dripping from his body. He screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

****

The Greatest Gift

Chapter 3

"What's wrong Twister?" Keoni sat down on the cot next to Twister.

"I… had this dream and you…. And I.. We… are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you just had a bad dream." Keoni said giving Twister a hug.

"Oh… where is everyone?"

"Well, this morning Otto, Reggie, and Sam gave me you guy's gift. We tried waking you up but you were out cold. Then they wanted some breakfast, I wasn't very hungry at the time so I told them I'd stay here and wait for you to wake up."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, so are you hungry? I made some breakfast for us."

"Sure."

"Okay, get dressed and then come out into the kitchen."

Keoni left and Twister started to get dressed, he was a little worried that Keoni would walk in like in his dream. He got dressed and went into the kitchen where Keoni was eating scambled eggs, bacon, and toast just like in his dream. He sat down at the table and started to eat.

"Hey wanna do something together today?"

"Sure… is there some place you'd like to go?"

"Well, I kinda wanna go to the aquarium for some reason."

'Phew… as long as it's not the amusement park,' Twister thought, "Okay."

After breakfast the two of them went to the aquarium started looking at all the different exhibits. For a while they just walked around looking at the different tanks of fish and sharks and things. As they were walking around they would pass the occasional cart selling aquarium merchandise. The guy working at one of these carts turned around to talk somebody, he put his hand on the cart and was leaning on it. The brakes underneath one of the wheels slipped, causing the cart to go forward, also causing the man who was leaning against it to fall. The cart started rolling down the floor, down to the area where Twister and Keoni were standing. Twister heard it coming and turned around to see that it was going to run right into Keoni. Luckily he was able to push Keoni of the way just in time.

"What's gotten into you?" Keoni asked as the cart ran into the wall, scattering its merchandise all over the place.

"I had to save you! You almost died!" exclaimed Twister.

"I highly doubt I would have died," answered Keoni. "Are you alright?"

The one in the kangol caught his breath. "Yeah… uh, guess it was just adrenalin."

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with that dream?"

"No." Twister answered quickly.

"Wanna go somewhere else?" Keoni asked.

"Where to?"

"Hmm... let's go to the amusement park."

Twister's eyes bugged out for a half second as though confronted by a giant monkey. "Okay," he gulped.

They headed over to the amusement park. Twister noticed Keoni eyeing the rides.

"Hey let's go play some games." He started walking towards the game booths before Keoni even had the chance to answer.

Twister played a game where he had to try and knock over a pyramid of milk bottles. On his fourth try he finally knocked it over, and won a purple teddy bear which he gave to Keoni. Next they moved on to a game where you picked a rubber ducky out of a big tank and you got whatever prize was on the bottom. There were tons of other games like this at the amusement park, but they only kept the two entertained for so long. Before long Keoni was begging Twister to go on one of the roller coasters with him.

"Why don't we get some cotton candy first!" Twister said, wanting to avoid going on any of the rides.

"Fine." Keoni and Twister walked towards the snack booth, they waited as the man behind the counter was making a fresh batch of cotton candy.

"I'll be right with you guys." The man said, just then the cotton candy machine went haywire and started spewing out cotton candy all over the three of them.

"Can we go ride on the roller coaster now?"

"Alright." Twister said, peeling some cotton candy off his face.

Keoni leads Twister over to one of the many roller coasters in the park.

__

'Of course he picks the biggest one there is,' Twister thought.

"Won't this be fun Twister?"

"Oh yeah, loads of fun," Twister mumbled.

The ride started, and much to Twister's surprise nothing went wrong, that was of course until the last few minutes of the ride, right after the carts came down from the last loop, the cart just stopped, it seemed to be a park wide problem though as he couldn't hear any other sounds coming from any other rides.

"Oh tee-riffic." Twister said.

"Oh relax, the ride will probably start again in a few minutes."

It was about thirty minutes before the ride started again, finally they made it to safe ground though.

"I've had enough of this for one day… let's do something else." Twister said.

"Hey let's go to the water park nextdoor."

"Alright, that sounds harmless… I mean fun."

Keoni shot him an odd look, "Let's go!"

They get to the water park and go down a couple slides, they were just about to go down their third, Twister was feeling pretty good, nothing had gone wrong since they had been there. He spoke too soon though, when they were about half way down the side, the tubes broke off right in front of them, sending them crashing down into the water. When they came back up to the surface, they were in each others arms.

"Ahem…"

"Heh… sorry." Twister said letting go.

"It's okay, that was weird…"

"Yeah, I didn't mean to grab on to you like that, it just sorta happened and-"

"No, not that I meant the tubes collapsing. It's just not our day I guess, let's just go home."

After being checked out by some EMT's at the park because of their fall, they went back to Keoni's, it was a long walk back, it was dusk by the time they made it there.

When they got back to Keoni's the place was dark, apparently nobody had been there in the last couple hours. After their odd day, the boys just wanted to relax, they sat down together on the couch.

"You know how I had that bad dream last night?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I dreamed that you died in a freak roller coaster accident. It was the worst nightmare I've ever had."

"Wow, that explains a lot"

"Keoni, I don't really know how to say this but I really care about you a lot, I think I might even love you…-"

"Twister…" Keoni interrupted.

"Please just let me finish, I mean it's okay if you don't feel the same. I just gotta get this off my chest-"

"Twister! I think I love you too!" Keoni blurted out.

"What?"

"Yeah… I dunno… it's just this weird unexplainable feeling I get whenever I'm talking to you or even when I'm just near you."

"I know what you mean," Twister sighed.

Keoni wrapped his arms around Twister and pulled him close. "What's wrong?"

"I was trying to find you the perfect present, but I never did. I wanted to get you something that was only from me."

"Oh Twister, you already gave me the greatest gift a person can get, the gift of love, someone to be there for you, and to listen to you, and comfort you. All the material things I got were nice and all but secretly, for the past couple years, when I blew out the candles, all I was wishing for was you,"

The two of them leaned in and shared a passionate kiss. Twister smiled, "Happy birthday Keoni," he whispered.

"Mahalo nui loa, Malikia," replied Keoni. "There's something I've wanted to do for the longest time today though."

"Really?" asked Twister. "What's that?"

The Makani boy got up and rummaged around in his closet and emerged with a couple of life jackets. "Let's get that watercraft in the water and lay down some wake!"

"Hmm." The boy in the striped kangol counted his bruises. "OK!" he beamed. "But let's take turns driving."

"You're on," Keoni beamed back.

The End

(**A/N: **I hope you liked it Izzy, it kinda didn't come out the way I wanted it too, if I wasn't such a procrastinator it might have been better and longer. Happy birthday hunny, I hope you have a nice productive year with many, many more to come.)


End file.
